Hoping
by Hi-kun
Summary: Hopes... Dreams... Life... Shattered, ET songfic oneshot


-1A/N: My second fic and it's still a song fic ( I kinda find it hard to think without music). Dedicated to the person I Adore, BAKA-Chan (wherever you are) and my very fun food buddies during recess period(Pat-Chan, Joan-kun, Cis-kun and Jessica-chan Long Live )

Disclaimer: The usual stuff like I don't own a single word in the song or the characters (only in my dreams)

Hoping

Words echoing in my head, not understanding what they are. My eyes are fixed on the breathtaking _Sakura_ (A/N: It's the tree). It's petals slowly descending to Earth. There I was, Eriol Hiiragizawa, the reincarnation of the mighty Clow Reed, sitting inside a classroom, studying what I already know. I suddenly shifted my gaze to a certain plum blossom inside the room. Her lavender eyes are staring on the tall figure in front muttering those words that are right now undecipherable. How long I wish you would know how I feel. How much I love you. The scenario that I was in reminded me of a song.

_Mokuyoubi no yo-jikan-me madogiwa wa watashi dake no tokutou-seki _

_Jugyou ja narawanai kamoku _

I tried to look for my mp3 player (A/N: I think it would look better if he had an MP4, ne?) and its earphones and I started to play that song.

_Donna ni ooku no hito no naka kara demo _

_Isshun dake de anata no sugata chanto mitsukeru _

I really feel stupid. Just seeing you makes my day complete. Your presence makes unexplainable things possible.

_Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru_

_Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi_

_Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni_

_Koko de me ga atchaeba ii na Nante sukoshi negatta _

The first time that I saw you, it was like … I don't know how to explain it. I felt something well up inside me that didn't happen before. I felt nervous yet anxious to meet you. Considering those, I still tried to hide the facial expressions that were supposed to appear. After some time that feeling inside grew. I couldn't muster up the courage to tell you what I want to tell you coz' I'm afraid… afraid… that… I… would not hear the words… the words I wanted to hear. Now by just meeting your gaze makes me happy.

_Itsu mo mimamotte kureru kono sora no _

_Aosa ni yatto kizuita you na ki ga suru _

Now it's too late. You might or might not have someone special but still…

_Harikiri-sugite pinto ga bokechatta shashin-mitai _

_Chika-sugite mienai mono ga ippai _

Gritting my teeth, I tried to stop the tears that would soon be falling from my eyes. I reached my pocket and took out a blue handkerchief suddenly the school bell rang. I nervously dropped it. I reached out to pick it up but I felt someone's hand. I looked up and saw you, Tomoyo, Plum Blossom, The nightingale of my dreams. I felt warm, even though it was only your hand it felt special. You looked at me and asked me if I could go with you to the rooftop. I said yes and with that I would forever hate life.

_Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru _

_Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi _

_Dare ni mo zettai mane no dekinai koto da to omou _

_Sekai de hajimete no koi wo shite iru yo Sugoku anata ni _

The wind was blowing. Your hair was moving away from the gale. You looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked towards you.

"Eriol-kun, could I ask of you a favor."

"Anything for you dearest Plum Blossom."

"I… um… could you stop calling me those names, please."

"…"

"It's not that I don't like it but **HE **might get angry."

"…"

"Eriol-kun"

"From the very first day I laid my eyes on you I felt something unique for the first time in my life. That feeling grew. And I know that it could only be love.

"Eri…"

"When I found out that you already have a boyfriend I tried to hide the pain that I felt. The anger and jealousy, I wanted to be the only one to be next to you to talk to you."

"…"

"But now I've realized that I've lost you."

Those words sent Tomoyo to tears

"Tomoyo, _Aishiteru demo_… I can never be truly happy knowing you are not happy. Even though this pains me a lot I'd rather kill myself than hurt you, Tomoyo."

He looked at Tomoyo and she saw tears that haven't been shed, heard words that haven't been spoken, felt emotions that haven't been shared. With that he smiled at her with tears in his eyes, bowed and said the words that no one wants to hear.

"Sayonara, Daidouji-san"

All Hopes Were Shattered

_**OWARI**_

A/N: The song is entitled Super Duper Love Love Days though its ironic the song conveys pain and sorrow and the title doesn't. ANYWAY Please Read and Review

Thank You

Arigatou

Salamat

etc.


End file.
